ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 June 2019
23:59-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:26-31 MEEP 23:41-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:43-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:48-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:55-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:55-57 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 23:55-59 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:59-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:59-49 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 23:59-51 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:07-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:07-58 Solid, I finished the drawing :3 00:13-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:17-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:17-29 MEEP 00:20-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:24-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:27-18 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 00:27-52 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:27-52 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:28-22 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 00:30-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:31-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:31-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:31-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:32-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:50-43 ~ Piggyxl has joined the chat ~ 00:51-23 ~ Piggyxl has left the chat ~ 00:51-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:51-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:53-48 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 01:00-24 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 01:02-00 ~ Piggyxl has joined the chat ~ 01:03-01 ~ Piggyxl has left the chat ~ 01:21-09 So um 01:21-14 This is awkward 01:49-58 Oof. 01:50-48 Hi 01:52-10 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:52-29 Awfully quiet here... XD 01:52-40 HELLO 01:52-52 oH hAi 01:52-53 I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR A MONTH XD (Not really) 01:53-16 Just workin' behind the scenes 01:53-20 I still exist XD 01:53-28 I am Temmie 01:53-32 Fear me hooman 01:01-48 ~ Piggyxl has joined the chat ~ 01:02-48 ~ Piggyxl has left the chat ~ 01:20-57 So um 01:21-01 This is awkward 01:49-45 Oof. 01:50-36 Hi 01:51-58 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:52-16 Awfully quiet here... XD 01:52-28 HELLO 01:52-39 oH hAi 01:52-41 I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR A MONTH XD (Not really) 01:53-03 Just workin' behind the scenes 01:53-07 I still exist XD 01:53-16 I am Temmie 01:53-20 Fear me hooman 01:53-50 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 01:53-51 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 01:54-02 hUmAn? wHeRe? 01:54-05 Chat why do you keep reloading ;-; 01:54-30 I've been listening to "Tem Shop" for too long 01:54-35 Its hurting my ears 01:54-39 Oof 01:55-17 Me when I first played Undertale: 01:55-33 "Okay, the battle sequence (kinda) looks like pokemon." 01:55-38 (Destroys Toriel) 01:55-41 "..." 01:55-52 (Eternal screaming) 01:56-24 Oooh big oof XD 01:56-32 Its not like pokemon ;-; 01:57-05 Nope 01:57-32 Flowey when he absorbed the souls: 01:57-44 "Hippity hoppity the souls are now my property" 01:58-19 yUP XD 01:58-36 I finally have the mOtIvAtIoN to draw stuff again XD 01:58-41 Nuh 01:58-43 Its 01:58-48 D E T E R M I N A T I O N 01:59-03 Ah yes XD 01:59-08 That makes more sense 01:59-27 *Seeing the blank paper, you are filled with determination 02:00-30 Me: (Clicks on Jevil video but an ad pops up) 02:00-39 Ad: What if you could do anything? 02:00-48 Me: Well played, Jevil. 02:00-57 I do more drawing on ze computer but sure XD 02:01-35 If you don't know who Jevil is, he's a character from Deltarune 02:01-44 Which is basically Undertale 2 02:02-37 Yeet 02:03-17 Oh hi Solid 02:04-04 *no response* 02:04-35 XD 02:06-02 *there is nothing but silence* 02:06-46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjB1HEYo7g0 02:08-51 I found this 02:12-15 *waiting for slow internet to load...* 02:12-36 Oooh XD 02:13-49 XD 02:17-49 XD 02:21-15 Welp bye 02:21-37 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 02:25-29 Oof bye 02:31-37 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 02:36-09 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~